Living My Dream Part 2 (The Wedding Ceremony)
by ttateschevis
Summary: Stephanie boards her love boat to become Mrs. Carlos Manoso, the man she only dreamed about marrying for over three years, after she ditched her fiancee Joe Morelli at the altar.


**Living My Dream**

 **Part 2**

 **(The Wedding Ceremony)**

 **The majority of the characters were based off the Stephanie Plum series, written by Janet Evanovich. I own nothing except for the plot.**

Four hours ago, I abandoned my fiancee Joe Morelli at the altar to marry another man. He followed me to the airport and brought his crazy Sicilian grandmother, who put a cursed me. Now I am boarding a cruise ship in Miami to marry Carlos Manoso, a/k/a Ranger. The man I should have said yes to in the first place.

Nancy, from the Miami Rangeman location, hurried me into the ship. The only guests I recognized were family and friends who flew down with me on the plane. They had gathered in the cocktail lounge, and that is when I spotted Connie. Who happens to be one of my bride's maids She had her legs crossed sitting on a stool, sipping a Mai Tai. I walked over to her and the first thing she said,

"Ranger out did himself. I have already met some of the Miami Rangemen guys. _Girl_. All I can say is anything goes tonight."

Nancy laughed at Connie's remarks, and then interrupted her by saying to me,

"I need to escort you to the bridal suite. The ceremony starts in an hour and a half. I'm staying with you until you walk down the aisle. My orders are not to let you out of my sight."

I shrugged and giggled,

"Are you my watch dog?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "Don't try to lose me. I'm one step ahead of you."

We walked out of the lounge, and the front doors opened changing the temperature in the room letting the muggy air in and the cold air out. The white marble wall and floor tiles reflected the overhead lights and gave me a feeling of walking on glass. Small potted palm trees, oversized banana leaves, and Latin music played softly in the background and made an excellent addition to the tropical theme. Before we approached the staircase, long green vines were dangling from above which hung low dipping their foliage into a pond. Tinted glass panels inserted in between rungs of the banisters made the steps on the spiral staircase turn shades of green when a ray of sunshine beamed from the domed skylight.

We didn't walk far down the hall once we reached the top step, the double doors to the suite were a couple of footsteps away. Nancy opened the entrance way to the room and a picture window facing the open seas took my breath away. It gave me the feeling of never ending pleasure when I sighted the turquoise waters stretching out into the horizon. Stationed under the window sat two green suede couches and an oval coffee table with pink orchards in a large vase, adding a splash of color. Impressive paintings surrounded me with crowds shopping in the Havanas' Market Place and people sitting under cabanas enjoying their refreshing drinks. Everywhere I looked the decor spelled out _PARADISE._

Valarie, my older sister and my two nieces, Amanda and Christina, were already in the suite. The kids were jumping in front of me, saying how happy they were about taking a boat ride on a big ship. Amanda the eldest asked if I was marrying a different man and if she had to call him uncle like she did Uncle Joe. I told her she could call him anything she wanted, but his name is Carlos, and he liked to be called Ranger. The younger one, Christina asked,

"Like the Power Rangers? It threw me I didn't think they were still popular with the children anymore.

"What color is he?" Christina asked furrowing her brow.

"Black." Not knowing if there was even a black Power Ranger.

"Black? Okay." She smiled, I don't like black, I like the red one.

"Yeah. I like the pink one." Amanda jeered.

"Come on girls we need to go to get cleaned up. We're walking down the aisle again." Valarie cued them to follow her.

I walked behind them and was astonished how enormous the bathroom looked. There were three sinks dropped into a cappuccino free standing vanity, and the lit mirror took up the whole wall. Fluffy light green towels were stacked high on a stand, and a basket of toiletries sat on the counter. The shower stall had six nozzles so that the pulsating water would hit every part of your body.

There was a knock on the front door, and then I overheard Nancy speaking to a man. She was discussing the schedule, and then she rapped on the outside bathroom wall calling out,

"Hello, hello, may we enter?"

"Yes," Val said.

Nancy introduced Santos and explained he was the make-up and hair guy. His voice ha a feminine tone, and he wore a white uniform looking more like he was going perform surgery. On his shoulder, he had a big duffle bag that he sat on the counter. He's hands moved in a modest way when he said to me,

"You must be the bride. Your gown is just exquisite, my dear. I'll take you last. You have to look fresh when your groom sets his eyes on you."

He took an index card out of his shirt pocket and glanced at it.

"Okay, who is Valarie, Amanda, and Christina?"

"I'm Valerie," my sister said pointing to herself. "This is Amanda, and the little one is Christina."

"Okay," Santos acknowledged. He paused and read the card out loud,

"Where is Helen, Lula, Grandma Mazur, and Connie?"

Nancy intervened by saying,

"They should be here soon, in fact, I have the guys rounding them up as we speak." He looked at his watch and said,

"Oh dear, they better hurry, because we're on a schedule you know. Ranger will have my head if the ceremony's delayed."

Nancy chuckled as if she knew what he meant.

"Okay . . . Now Stephanie and the two children need to leave the bathroom." He shooed us out into the sitting room. "Let me work on mama first."

We left the bathroom, and I sat on the couch with the two girls, keeping them occupied. I asked Nancy if they could watch television while they waited. She opened cabinet doors to the T.V console and turned it on. I then asked them,

"Where's daddy? I didn't see him on the plane?"

"Mommy said, dad couldn't come he had to pick up my brothers at the babysitter's, and then he had to go to work. She told us he wants us to have a good time." Amanda answered. She spoke softly, so no one overheard her,

"He gave mommy lots of money to spend, and we might drive to Universal Studios."

"Well, that worked out well for you," I grinned.

Valarie lucked out when she married Donald Cloughn. He's her second husband and Amanda's step-father. He's a high-profile lawyer, and now my sister lives a cushy lifestyle.

"Aunt Stephanie, is Ranger like Uncle Joe, does he play baseball?" Christina asked giving me sad eyes.

"I don't know, but if you ask him, I'm sure he will."

Joe showed my nieces a lot of attention. We used to take walks with them and play baseball in his mother's yard on Sunday afternoons when my family received an invite to Sunday dinner.

"Is Carlos a Police Officer like Uncle Joe? Does he get the bad guys?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, a matter of fact he does, but he's not a Police Officer. He watches over Aunt Stephanie and makes sure the bad guys don't get me." I giggled then poked her stomach.

"Because you have a dangerous job, right? Grandma tells mommy that on the phone all the time? He must be a nice man then. I think I'm going to like him." Amanda added.

Valarie walked out of the bathroom. Santos did a fantastic job, he re-did Val eyeshadow and gave her smokey eyes.

"Okay Amanda, Christina it's your turn," Valarie said.

"Mommy you look beautiful. Can he make me look like you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sure he will make _you_ look pretty," Valarie assured her. "But, that is not going to be hard, you're already sooo beautiful."

Valarie wasn't kidding, Amanda was cute, with her baby blue eyes and her perfect sandy blonde hair. She resembled Val when she was her age.

"Why does Santos move his hands like that when he talks mommy?" Christina whispered.

"Never mind, we need to get ready girls."

At that moment I heard Lula voice in the corridor giggling. When Nancy answered the door, There were two Rangeman guys, and Lula was chummed up to one them. They weren't familiar to me, they're probably from the Miami's office. Connie, Grandma, and Mom marched into the room while Lula remained out in the hall saying goodbye to her new interest. The other guy looked annoyed as he spoke to Nancy for a brief minute. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he rolled his eyes when Lula hurried into the suite with a grin. Then the guy speaking to Nancy left the room waving goodbye. To break the tension, Grandma remarked,

"We took a peek in the room where the ballroom, where your reception is going to take place. . . I am blown away. Ranger made a fine choice. " Grandma said.

Mom smirked and then released a sigh. I could tell she was upset, maybe when Ranger and I make her a grandmother again, she'll settle down.

"I don't understand," Lula said, I'm hungry again." She glanced over at Nancy while rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe that," Connie said. "You ate like a pig on the plane."

"I know, but that was two hours ago." Lula said, "I could go for some donuts for dessert right about now."

"I figured you guys were getting hungry, I ordered trays of cheese and crackers, it should be here any minute," Nancy said.

"Thank You, I appreciate the thought," Lula replied.

Mom sat on the couch with a puss on her face. She was giving me evil eyes which made me uncomfortable in my skin. Grandma noticed and said to her,

"Helen, stop this, you need to loosen up, look how Stephanie's beaming. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. Get with the program."

"I'm mad as hell, but Stephanie's not the only reason. Frank cut me off, and said I have to get through the ceremony first and then he doesn't care."

"Dad cut you off?" I asked.

"Yes," then came the lecture. "I just have to say my peace. I hope you know what you're doing Stephanie? You should be married to Joe right now. None of this makes sense.

I never thought my sister would come to my defense,

"Lighten up Mom. Love doesn't make sense sometimes, let it go, this wedding is going to happen, just wish your daughter all the luck in the world and move forward. Have faith, Ranger is a good guy, and he will make a great husband."

"Yeah, he's incredibly hot too. He's the _Man_. I would marry him in a split second." Lula said

The girls saved the day when they came running out of the bathroom rushing over to their mother with two lollipops.

"Santos told us to give them to you to hold in your purse mommy. He doesn't want us to get all sticky." Christina said.

"Who's Santos?" Connie asked.

"He's the hairdresser and makeup guy," I answered.

"Oh," Connie said taking her phone out of her pocketbook.

"I don't need any makeover I look good. I don't want anyone fooling with my hair. Santos could skip me." Lula said and then she pulled her dress over her boobs covering part of her cleavage.

Santos stepped out into the room and called grandma's name,

"It's your turn, my dear," he said.

"You're going to make me gorgeous?"

Santos responded by nodding,

"Take me I'm yours," and she sauntered into the bathroom.

I noticed Nancy was on the computer the whole time talking to someone on her headphones. I knew by how she was speaking it was all business. She announced that the food had arrived and made sure the coffee table stayed clear of clutter. The waiters delivered platters of all sorts of cheeses, two types of crackers, with bottled water, and ice tea. One of the waiters removed the covers, and Nancy examined the plates of cheese. She thanked the servers, and they left.

"Shoot, I thought the Rangerman guy would deliver. I liked him. He was all right." Lula said to Nancy searching for a response. "You work with these guys, how can you keep your hands off of them?"

Nancy chuckled and said,

"Our boss frowns on fraternizing on the job."

" _Honey_ , it must be difficult."

"Yeah, the guys keep it interesting, but they're my co-workers that's how I have to look at them."

"Who's the guy you were clinging to before," I asked Lula.

"His name is Orlando. He's a _fine_ specimen."

"He's a relatively new employee at Rangeman. The other guy's name is Roberto. He's second in command, and he's the one in charge when the boss is out of town.

"Yeah, he's a little uptight, he's got to loosen up a bit," Lula remarked.

Nancy laughed and nodded,

"He gets that way when he's on an assignment.

Nancy continued talking to us a little about working for Rangeman saying she been employed there for four years. When she first arrived in Miami her first job she had was a recovery agent. It was interesting to listen to her stories and what training she had to endure. She explained most of the agencies in Miami work on quotas and the agents got paid once a week. Roberto was her partner briefly before Rangeman hired him.

Grandma came out of the bathroom, then she asked,

"Well, what do you think? I love my makeup, and he even gave me a new hair-do. I tell you that man is a magician."

I don't know what kind of makeup he used, but the cover up diminished grandma's wrinkles. Santos called my mother next. I sat beside Connie who became oblivious to her surroundings. She was staring at the screen with her eyes wide open, and her hand over her mouth.

"What's so fascinating?" I asked

"I don't want to show you; you're going to get upset. I'll show you after you marry Ranger." She pressed the button, and the screen went blank.

"Why? Do you think this will change my mind?"

"It's a video of the reception in New Jersey. Joe is shit faced drunk and hadn't said anything pleasant. Although, he did refer to you as cupcake once."

"I don't want to see what's on the video, just delete."

"He posted it on Facebook, and it went viral."

"Oh my God, how bad?

"Bad Stephanie, first he said that you shouldn't marry Ranger, accusing him of being a criminal. Then he turned the camera on his mother, and it wasn't pleasant. I'm not kidding around."

"Delete it. I couldn't care less at this point."

I asked Nancy when it was time to go down to the chapel and she said in a half hour

there waiting for the pastor to arrive. After Mom had finished with Santos, she looked stunning, in her maroon dress and her makeup freshened up. Her face appeared tense, and it was evident that she was just going through the action. I went into the bathroom and told Santos,

"I'm next."

I only needed a few touch ups which didn't take long, and then he called on Connie. Lula refused, but not without an argument from Santos. The photographer came into the room and took some pictures, telling my mother to smile every time he had to photograph her. Two Rangeman guys walked in, and one of them was Roberto, the other person's name was Juan Rosado. He said he was a long-time friend of Ranger's and the head honcho at the Miami Rangeman location. Ranger never spoke about the Miami office much. When Juan set his eyes on Connie, his face lit up like the lights on Broadway. I could tell Connie was taken by him also, her girlish expression said it all, especially when he kissed her hand and told her that she looked ravishing, with a thick Latino accent. Juan's eyes attracted me, and I have to admit they were one of his best features, especially when his wavy black hair draped over them. His tuxedo fitted him like a glove when his shirt clung to his muscular body. He told me that he wanted to introduce himself to me, on Ranger's behalf, because he was his best man. He then checked his wrist watch and said,

"Look at the time. I have to go. " I'll see you, ladies, later. Don't be late."

He winked at Connie and flashed her a grin, which showed off his deep dimples. When he left Connie became flushed waving her hands in front of her face mouthing to me,

"Oh my God."

Roberto escorted the bridal party, grandma, and mom to the chapel, while Nancy and I stood behind a few extra minutes. The photographer had a couple more pictures to take.

When we entered the vestibule, in the chapel, Roberto began to usher Mom and Grandma to their seats while the organ played soft music. I tried to peek over the crowd to see if I saw Ranger. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him speaking to Juan. Santos stood behind me letting down the train on my gown. He was so joyous and emotional; you would think he was getting married. He said in his unique way,

"Isn't this exciting, I just love weddings."

He dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief wiping his tears away. Valarie hugged me saying your going to do great and not to be so nervous. I don't know how she suspected my stomach was doing flip-flops, but I guess what gave it away when she saw my hands shaking when she gave me my white rose bouquet. My nieces proceeded down the aisle, and Lula and Connie followed. My father gave me a look of approval and then wished me the best. He hooked his arm into mine, saying to me,

"You're sure now, " I nodded my head as tears of joy collected in my eyes. I apologized to him about earlier.

"Stephanie, there are times we need to do things that will make ourselves happy, and it will make other people angry or upset. Ranger and I had a long talk before, and to tell you the truth, I like the guy. My advice is, let's do this and don't look back. Mom will come around."

We walked to the entrance of the chapel, and the organ played the wedding march. I saw an archway of pink and white roses by the altar, and big tied white satin bows on the side of the pews. I proceeded down the short aisle with my dad, and when I reached the altar, there he was, my knight, standing there wearing his all black tuxedo. My knees buckled, I could hardly believe how incredible he looked. Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek, and when the music stopped, the pastor asked,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"My wife and I do." I heard my mother clearing her throat in back of me. When I was marrying Joe, both my parents were giving me away, but mom refused to when I decided to marry Ranger instead. There was one more part I needed to get through, a crucial one, and it was when the Pastor asked,

"If anyone here thinks these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The chapel remained silent it was deafening. Sweat trickled down my back. The pastor continued when there were no objections. The ceremony continued and before Ranger, and I said our vows" Ranger wanted to say a couple of words to me. I thought - _What a romantic gesture_ on his part. He took my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Stephanie, my life hasn't been the same since I met you. You have put me on the wildest roller coasters and spun me in all different directions. And through it all there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. You were my partner before, and you're going to remain my partner through the year from this day forward. _Babe. . . I love you."_

The pastor asked if I wanted to add anything. He had me choked up, and couldn't speak at the moment. I composed myself, and then I said,

"Carlos, you had shown me your devotion, since I've met you. There were times you became overbearing, but it was because you loved and cared for me. Anytime I needed you, you were right there, with no questions asked. No matter what you have slain my dragons and became my knight and shinning armor. You have tried to keep me out of harm's way at any cost and saved my life countless times. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here today marrying you. You're my hero, friend, and lover. . ." I had to pause. I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed hard. "You're my superhero, I love you, Batman." I then flashed a smile. I wanted to kiss him, but the pastor shook his head. I heard some sniffles beside me, and I glanced over at my sister. She was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Carlos Manoso do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold. . . from this day forward,

"I Do."

Those words ran through me like electricity. Ranger put the wedding band on my finger. Then the pastor repeated the vows. It was my turn. All I had to say was, _"I Do."_

Just then Grandma Bella's face flashed in my mind, and I heard her evil voice after she spat at my feet. I closed my eyes to shake the demon away, but I kept hearing her,

 _"You're not good enough for my Joey. I hope you have a miserable life."_ I couldn't believe I was thinking about this witch right now. I closed my eyes and when I opened them,

Ranger was starring at me,

"Babe? The pastor asked you a question. If you want to be my wife, I suggest you answer him." I closed my eyes tight, and when I opened them again, Ranger's worried eyes glared at me, and then they softened. His reassurance washed over me, and I said,

"I Do, I Do." and then I placed the wedding band on his finger.

The pastor remarked,

"One I Do, would have sufficed." I chuckled.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Miami, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Please, guys, don't make this the start of your honeymoon." Everyone laughed at his humorous remark.

Ranger grabbed me and kissed me. I heard my inner voice shouting: We _did it! We're married!_

He let go of me, and we held hands, facing our guests, and the Pastor continued,

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce for the first time,

Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso."

Enthusiastic, loud applauses came from our guests, especially on Ranger's side of the chapel. Everyone stood and gave us a standing ovation.

No words gave this moment justice, I felt on top of the world, it was a dream come true. I felt like a whole new person, and it was the dawn of a new beginning. No one could ever convince me now I made the wrong decision.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading my interpretation of Stephanie and Ranger. Stay tuned to Living my Dream, The Reception. Many unexpected surprises will arise. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
